


The 2 New Students

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, frendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a crossover between me, my friends, and phineas and ferb. see inside for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New students

Ok. This is my first fanfic. I’m new to this so, please bare with me. This is a crossover with my character madjuan, and his friends at school, with Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb move to New Mexico (where I live) and go to school where I go.

Disclaimer: Any AC/DC songs I use in this fanfic are not mine. Anything pokemon related belongs to the creaters of pokemon. I DO NOT own the TV series phineas and Ferb. The only thing I DO own is my made up character madjuan, because that is my nickname, and I made it up years ago.this storyline is mine also. So, if you want to use this storyline for your fanfic, you must ask me permittion to use this storyline.

 

NOTE: some of my friends in this fanfic are my real friends in real-life. So, I will tell you eventually in my A/N chapter. After the story is complete. So, let’s get the show on the road, shall we?

Madjuan opened his eyes, looking at the clock, which read 7:A.M. “great”, said madjuan. “Another day of school. I have to deal with Leroy again.” He slowly slouched out of bed and got ready for the day. he put on his signature black jacket, his blue-black-white shoes and the rest of his clothing and headed out the door. he took the bus that day, for his mom had to go to work. he boarded the bus and he sat down at his favorite seat. one of his classmates was talking to him about 2 new students that were coming to school that day.

 

?: What’s up, madjuan?

Madjuan: Only my friends call me that.

Madjuan: Whatever. Listen, there are 2 new students coming to school today, and I want you to do something for me.

Madjuan: What’s that?

?: Stay AWAY from them. Got it?

Madjuan: Ok, you listen to me, you little moron. I DO NOT have to do what you, or your little friend Leroy tells me to. GOT IT?

?: Ok. Whatever you say, madjuan.

Madjuan: (what an IDIOT that guy is!!! He doesn’t learn!!!)

Madjuan’s bus finally got to the school. From the bus, he got off and headed for the cafeteria and that’s where his 2 best friends Christian, or “chicken” as they would call him, because it was his nickname. And marc, who calls him almost every night.  
Madjuan: chicken, marc, what’s up? 

Both: Nothing.

Madjuan: chicken, apparently we’re getting 2 new students today, and in our class!

Chicken: Serious?

Madjuan: yeah. i don’t know when, but, they are coming today. Maybe we could finally get a bass player for our band. And hopefully, one of them likes AC/DC, right?

Chicken: Oh, yeah!

Teacher: let’s go to first!

Everybody was exiting out of the building and starting to head to 1st period.

Madjuan: Ok guys. Let’s go.

Marc: I have to head to first period. See you guys later.

Madjuan: ok, see you at lunch! Ok, chicken let’s head for U.S history. Who knows? We might meet the new students in 1st. they both might even have the exact same classes as us.

Chicken: yeah, maybe.

They both went to there 1st period class. Which was U.S. history.

Almost 30 minutes had gone by, and still nothing.

Phone: RING RING!

Teacher: Hello? Ok. Bye.

Teacher: ok class. We have 2 new students coming to our class. So, I’m going to go get them. Please don’t tear my room apart.”

He went to the counselor’s office to go get them.

Madjuan: chicken. Did you here that?

Chicken: yeah. The new students are coming.

The teacher came back with 2 students. One with red hair, orange and white striped t-shirt, and blue shorts. The other one had purple pants and a beige shirt. He was taller than the one with red hair.

Teacher: class, meet the new students from Danville, Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher.

 

Well, that’s the first chapter. Hope you all like it!! Please R&R. bye!!!


	2. Spanish Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan and Chicken get to meet Phineas and Ferb.

Hey all!!! Welcome to chapter 2 entitled “Spanish Class”

Oh, the other characters of Phineas and Ferb (Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Doof, Candace, and Perry) will appear in later chapters. The first 3 will appear in chapter 3, and the remaining characters will appear in chapter 5. There will be 8 chapters plus an A/N notes chapter and an epilogue chapter. OK, i think that’s it. Let’s get on with chapter 2.

“RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The bell had rung for the students to head for 2nd period.

Madjuan: so, where do you guys go next?

Phineas: we have to go to Spanish. then science, math, woodworking, some computer math class called acellus, and then English.

Madjuan. so, you both have the same classes as each other?

Phineas: yeah.

Madjuan: that is so cool. we all have the same classes with each other. You ,me, ferb, and chicken.

Phineas: cool.

Chicken: do any of you guys play bass guitar?

Ferb: yes. both me and my step brother play bass, rhythm and lead guitar.

Chicken: nice.

The arrived at the Spanish classroom. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

Madjuan: damn!!!! The door is locked. this guy is always late!!!!!! Huh, Chicken?

Chicken: yeah dude.

Madjuan: anyway, what kinds of music do you both like?

Phineas: well we do like rap and hip-hop, but not as much as we like classic rock.

Madjuan: really? What bands?

Phineas: well, bands like rush, the Beatles, green day, linkin park and the hardest classic rock and roll band of all time, in our opinion….

Teacher: sorry I took so long. i was in the ISSD room.

He unlocked the door. the 4 new friends went in. eventually, the entire class went in, but most were tardy because they were not sitting when the bell rang.

Ryan: hey, madjuan, chicken. Who are the new guys?

Madjuan: he’s Phineas, and that’s Ferb. They came from a city called Danville.

Ryan: oh. well, It’s a pleasure to meet you both.

Phineas: thanks. you too.

Ryan: oh, by the way, the name’s Ryan.

Phineas: well, nice to meet you Ryan!

Ryan: yeah, you too.

Ryan left the four friends. Just then, Ferb got a text message.

Phineas: what is it Ferb?

Phineas took the phone and read the text message. it read:

“Dear Phineas,

It’s me, your friend Isabella. listen, we won’t be able to make it until 3rd period. We’re having some problems with our classes. I’ll see u and Ferb for 3rd.  
Your friend,  
Isabella.  
Phineas: awesome.

Madjuan: who is this Isabella?

Ferb: that’s one of our friends from Danville.

Madjuan: ah. does he like her?

Ferb: yeah, a lot.

Chicken: how much exactly?

Ferb: like, 100% love for her. if something bad would happen to her, phineas would do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to get her back.

Chicken: oh. ok.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell had rung for third period.

Phineas: so, we have science next right?

Madjuan: Yes. Yes we do.

Phineas: where at?

Madjuan: just follow me and chicken everywhere, and you guys wont get lost.

Phineas: sure thing madjuan.

Madjuan: thanks, Phineas. i think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Ferb, chicken, let’s go to science.

Chicken and Ferb both :ok.

And so they headed for third. but little did madjuan know that his mortal enemy, Leroy was planning something.something that would cost both Phineas and Ferb’s friendship towards madjuan and chicken.

Leroy: so, madjuan made friends with both Phineas AND Ferb?

???:unfortunately, yes master Leroy.

 

Leroy: and, who was the one that told madjuan about them?

???:that was me, sir.

Leroy: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!! Why???

???:I Had forgotten that you had told me to not tell him.

Leroy: fine. i shall deal with them myself. I’m heading to my 3rd period class, which is science. I will come back with them both. take care of the base. will you at least do that right?

???: yes, I will.

Leroy: ok. I’m off.

Leroy then started walking to science to meet with Phineas, Ferb, madjuan, and chicken.

 

Leroy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Well that’s the end of the 2nd chapter. What do you think will happen to the group of friends when they meet Leroy? I want to hear what you think will happen in your reviews. So, as always, please R&R!!!


	3. Leroy's Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan, Chicken, Phineas, and Ferb finally meet Leroy, and Things get ugly.

Ok. Lets see now…this is chapter 3, right? This is where Leroy confronts Phineas, Ferb, Madjuan, and chicken. Oh, and isn’t this the chapter where Isabella and friends meet with madjuan? Let’s find out.

Teacher: yo, yo! YO!!! Let’s get to class already!!!!

Phineas: is he the science teacher?

Madjuan: unfortunately, yes.

Chicken: he must like rap a lot.

Ferb: I know, we HATE rap.

Madjuan: I thought you guys liked rap?

Phineas: did we? Nah, we hate it! The only band we do like is…

Teacher: YO!! Let’s get to class!!!

Madjuan: man, that guy does not learn!!!

Leroy was heading for the science room when things got hairy.

Leroy: move out of my way!!! Where’s madjuan!?!?

Madjuan: uh-oh. Phineas, Ferb, chicken, lets get going!! And fast!!!

The 4 friends managed to get to the science room as Leroy was entering.

Madjuan: as long as he does not see us, we’ll be fine.

Phineas: who is this Leroy?

Chicken: he’s Madjuan’s mortal enemy.

Madjuan: yeah, only because he’s a nosy little idiotic moron.

Leroy: ha! I found you all! Oh, and look, 2 new little weaklings I found to give me money! You guys better give me some, or else!

Chicken: or else what?

Leroy: or else, I’ll destroy them both.

Madjuan: you wouldn’t!!

Leroy: TRY ME!!!

Madjuan: what do we do chicken?

Chicken: I, I, I don’t know dude. Hey Leroy, back off!

Leroy: fine, have it your way! I think I’ll start with the one with orange hair.

Leroy started to bear hug Phineas. He would do that until Phineas had become fully paralyzed. Little did Leroy know that Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet would eventually come to Phineas’s aid.

 

Isabella: uh, Buford, I don’t think this is the science room.

Buford: who says?

Isabella: I think that sign says.

They read a sign that said “not the science room”

Baljeet: hey, I think I found the science room! And, look! There’s phin- oh no!!  
Isabella, look! That mean kid is trying to crush him!

Isabella: oh no he won’t! All right Baljeet and Buford, let’s teach this punk a lesion!

Buford and Baljeet: yeah!!

 

Leroy: getting tired yet?

Phineas: madjuan, chicken, Ferb, help! I can’t breathe! Oh man, everything’s going black…

Madjuan: Leroy put our friend down NOW!!!

Leroy: and who’s going to make me, huh? You and your little gang? Goodbye, pointy-nose, forever!!!

Just as Leroy was going to crush Phineas, an eraser hit him on the head!

Leroy: what the- hey, who through that eraser?!?!

Isabella: I did, and what of it?

Leroy: who are you?

Isabella: I’m Isabella Garcia Shapiro. One of his best friends. 

Baljeet: I’m Baljeet. I’m his friend also.

Buford: and I’m Buford Von stomm. Who the hell are you? A wannabe bully?

Leroy: no. I’m someone who can kick your ass.

Buford: yeah right. I doubt you can kick anyone’s ass.

When Leroy had heard that, he got super frustrated.

Leroy: argh! That’s it! I’m going to destroy all of you!! Justin, Caitlin come here NOW!!

Caitlin: yes, Leroy?

Leroy: destroy them all!!

Caitlin: yes Leroy.

Justin: your going down, big guy! And then I’ll go for the pointy nose and then the nerd.

Buford: the nerd is my territory, wannabe gangster!

Justin went after Buford, while Caitlin went after Isabella.

 

Meanwhile…

Cook: so you’re the new cook right?

Doof: yes, yes I am.

Cook: OK, if you say so.

Voice: hello?? Anyone here??????

Cook: hold on just a second.

The cook goes outside the kitchen. There she saw a tall girl with red hair and had a long neck.

Candace: hello. My name is Candace Flynn and I would like to apply for a cooking position.

Cook: how old are you exactly?

Candace: about 15.

Aren’t you a little young to be a cook?

Candace: yes, yes I am.

Cook: OK, you got the job.

Back at the science room…

Isabella had wiped out Caitlin, and Buford had beaten Justin. Madjuan had been aiding to Phineas, who had been breathing really hard on the floor.

Leroy: how can this be? You defeated my team! You listen here madjuan, if you EVER get into my face again, I will destroy you all!

Madjuan: how about this Leroy, go jump off a cliff into lake unknown.

Leroy: You all wait. I shall return!! Justin, Caitlin, let’s go.

Justin and Caitlin: yes sir!!!

And they returned to their base.

Madjuan: no. How could this happen?

Isabella: No, not Phineas. PLEASE not Phineas!!! 

Isabella then started to sob.

Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!

The bell for 4th period rang.

 

 

Well, I can’t think of anything else. Please R&R.


	4. Math, Lunch, and A New Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madjuan and phineas bond more.

Stupid cliffhangers, huh? I couldn’t think of anything else, and I can’t now. Just read chapter 4.ok?

 

Madjuan: (how could I let this happen? Because of me, Phineas got hurt. This is all my fault.)

Isabella: oh. I’m sorry. We didn’t get to properly introduce ourselves, huh? I’m Isabella.

Baljeet: I’m Baljeet.

Buford: and I’m Buford.

Madjuan: I’m madjuan, and this is Christian, or just call him by his nickname, chicken.

Chicken: nice to meet you all. Hey, you’re that girl Phineas likes, huh? Isabella, right?

Isabella: Yeah….wait, what???!!! He likes me??!!

Chicken: yeah, he said it himself. He said when we were on the way over here. He said that he would do anything for you.

Isabella: really?

Just then, Phineas started to move. He was alive!!!

Phineas: oh man, what happened?

Chicken: Leroy bear hugged you until Isabella came to the rescue.

Madjuan: are you ok Phineas?

Phineas: yeah, I’m fine.

Isabella: are you sure?

Phineas: yeah, I’m sure.

Madjuan: ok. Oh no!!! The bell rang! We got to get to 4th! Chicken, how long until the bell rings again?

Chicken: about 2 minutes.

Madjuan: ok. Let’s get to the math class.

The seven friends walked to the math class. For today, they had a sub. The sub’s name was “Mr. Monks”.

 

Mr. monks: hello, I’m your sub for today. My name is Mr. Monks.

 

Chicken: I wonder what Mr. monks stands for. Oh, I know what it stands for. Mr. Monkey.

Madjuan: chicken, don’t be so mean.

Chicken: Mr. Monks, what does monks stand for?

Mr. Monks: I’d rather not talk about it.

Chicken: see, I told you his name is Mr. Monkey.

Madjuan: ok, if you say so.

Ring!!!! The bell rang for lunch.

Mr. Monks: ok class. You are dismissed.

The seven friends all headed for the lunchroom.

Madjuan: so, Phineas, who’s your favorite band?

Phineas: me and Ferb like the hardest rockin’ band in the world. AC/DC.

Madjuan: YOU GUYS LIKE AC/DC???

Phineas: Yeah. Why?

Chicken and me like AC/DC too! My favorite song is Moneytalks.

Phineas: mine too madjuan. Oh, sorry for calling you that.

Madjuan: it’s ok Phineas. Only my real, real, REAL best friends call me that. And your one of them.

Phineas: really?

Madjuan: yeah. Only you, chicken, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and marc can call me that.

Phineas: whose marc?

Madjuan: You’ll meet him. That’s if he comes.

Phineas: cool.

The 7 friends made it to the lunchroom; the same building that madjuan was at for breakfast.

Madjuan: what the heck are we having for lunch?

Phineas: I don’t know, but it smells good.

Chicken: I know, right?

They were having pepperoni pizza. Everybody got their trays and sat down at Madjuan’s favorite table.

Justin: hey, madjuan, what did I say about making friends with the new kids?

Madjuan: I already told you Justin, I DON’T have to do anything you, Caitlin, OR Leroy tells me to. So back off.

Caitlin: be quiet madjuan. Your just jealous because you don’t have REAL friends.

Phineas: that’s not true Caitlin. He does have a real friend. And a TRUE friend at that.

Caitlin: yeah, and who’s that?

Phineas: that would be me.

Caitlin: humph! You shouldn’t even be hanging out with him. You should be hanging out with Justin, Leroy, and me. He will turn you into an un-cool idiot.

Chicken: THAT’S ENOUGH, CAITLIN! Shut your mouth.

Caitlin: and who’s going to make me, huh? You?

Isabella: no, I will. I beat your butt once, and I’ll do it again.

Justin: you got burned, Caitlin.

Caitlin: shut up, Justin.

Leroy: Caitlin, Justin, forget about them. Get over here NOW!!!

Justin and Caitlin: yes sir!

Caitlin: you got lucky madjuan.

Phineas: oh shut up Caitlin. You ok, madjuan?

Madjuan: yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for sticking up for me, Phineas. Now that’s what I call a best friend.

Phineas: thanks.

Madjuan: you want to back to the campus?

Phineas: sure, I’m kinda full.

Madjuan: me too.

They walked around campus until the bell rang, then went back to there 4th period class. Over the 30 min. class period, they talked and talked and talked until the bell rang for 5th period. They were truly best friends now.

Phineas: madjuan, please don’t ever change. I like you the way you are. You are the coolest person in the world.

Madjuan: you too Phineas. You too.

 

Well, that’s the end of the 4th chapter. Please read, review, and spread the word. Until next time, see you all later.

P.S. there will be a pairing with Phineas and Isabella, but it will be toward the end. (Sorry!)


	5. The Big Battle With Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caitlin has a fight with madjuan. who will win?

Well, I’m not going to spoil too much of this chapter, but lets just say that someone will be killed off in this chapter. Since this is the woodworking period. Remember in chapter 2 when Phineas was talking to madjuan? Well remember what classes they were taking? Well, this is the most dangorious so, here we go!

 

Madjuan, chicken, Phineas and Ferb went into the empty halls of the tech building. You could hear voices from the farthest room back, which was the woodshop. Inside the woodshop, were saws that could cut anything in half. 

Phineas: wow. Look at these saws. They could cut through anything.

Voice: HEY!!! DON’T BE TOUCHING THAT!!!!!

Madjuan: oh. Hey Mr. waterman.

Mr. Waterman: oh hello madjuan. Who’s your friend?

Madjuan: I would like you to meet step bros. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

Mr. Waterman: well it’s a DANG PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!!!!

Voice: hey, what’s with all the yelling?

Madjuan: Oh hey, it’s my good friend Patrick.

Chicken: what’s up pat!

Patrick: nothing really. Listen madjuan, Caitlin’s coming. And she’s MAD.

Madjuan: can you stall her for just a little bit?

Caitlin: MADJUAN!!!! Where are you?

Madjuan: uh-oh. Too late!!

Caitlin entered the woodshop. She was steaming mad.

Caitlin: madjuan, you have 30 seconds to turn over Phineas to our side, or I’ll destroy you.

Madjuan: Phineas is one of my best friends. I WILL NOT HAND HIM OVER!!!

Caitlin: fine. I’ll destroy you.

Mr. Waterman: HEY HEY HEY!!!! NO ONE IS DESTROYING ANYONE!!!

Caitlin: oh, shut it waterman.

Caitlin then pushed chicken, Phineas, Ferb, Patrick and Mr. Waterman out of the woodshop.

Caitlin: ok madjuan.

Soon all the saws started running.

Caitlin: prepare to BE DESTROIED!!!!

Musical number time!!!

Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one way ride.   
Asking nothing leave me be taking everything in my stride.  
Don’t need reason don’t need rhyme there ain’t nothing that I’d rather do.  
Going down party time my friends are gonna be there too.

Madjuan tried to get away from Caitlin, but he couldn’t out run her.

I’m on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I’m on the highway to hell.

Madjuan had been cornered by a saw, and planks of wood. He hit her with a piece of wood.

Madjuan: get near me again. 

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
highway to hell   
Highway to hell  
I’m on the highway to hell

Madjuan fought back. and he eventually cornered her near a saw. Caitlin tripped and fell to her death.  
On the highway to hell…..  
End musical number.

The saws stopped, and chicken, Phineas, Ferb, Patrick, and Mr. Waterman succeeded in opening the door. Caitlin’s body faded away. No blood, no anything. She just faded away.

Phineas: madjuan, are you ok?

Madjuan: Yeah, I’m fine. Caitlin tried to destroy me with these saws. she’s destroyed now, but what’s really weird is that she faded away.

Ring!!

Chicken: Looks like the bell rang.   
Phineas: looks like we head for acellus next huh?

Madjuan: yeah. Let’s go. Later Patrick. Bye Mr. Waterman.

Patrick: ok. Later.

Mr. Waterman: bye. What nice kids. Getting rid of Caitlin for me. That girl had an attitude problem, let me tell you that.

The friends exited the tech building and headed for the computer lab.

 

Well, that’s the end of the 5th chapter. Please read and review.

p.s. the song used in this chapter is called “highway to hell” by AC/DC.


	6. Acellus With Mr. Monks

This is chapter 6. I have to give credit to my good friend Patrick for coming up with the chapter name. Oh, I also re-rated this story because there might be some swearing. Also, anything in parenthesis will indicate the person’s thought. Also, anything in capital letters will indicate someone yelling. And unfortunately there will be no more battles until the sequel. Yes, that’s right, I’m starting to make a second part. It’s still in talks with my friends, but it’s probably going to involve a jailbreak. Only time will tell. Also I want to wish all of you who are reading this a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Ok. Let’s get on with chapter 6.

 

Leroy: Caitlin! Caitlin!! CAITLIN!!!! Why doesn’t she answer her phone?

Justin: why are you asking me? Madjuan probably took care of her for all know.

Leroy: you know what Justin?

Justin: what?

Leroy: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!! I told you already. I don’t want to hear it. Now listen, madjuan is heading for his acellus class. 

Justin: what the heck is acellus?

Leroy: it’s a math computer class. Anyway, I want you to sneak in the computer room and plant this chip into Madjuan’s computer. Then we’ll be the ones who will be listening to his conversations.

Justin: ok, but I don’t know what the point about this is.

Leroy: don’t you worry Justin. Don’t you worry.

 

Phineas: wow. Look at this place. Full of computers.

Madjuan: I know right? Hey let’s all sit together.

The 4 friends all rushed to a computer. They were sitting in this order: madjuan, Phineas, Ferb, and then chicken.

Ring!!!!!!

Phineas: Oh good. The bell rang.

Leroy: remember Justin, plant that chip on Madjuan’s pc.

Justin: ok. 

Chicken: what the- hey! Get the heck out of here Justin. And leave us alone already. 

Justin: no, not until I do this for- 

Mr. Monks: hey, are you in this class?

Justin: no.

Mr. Monks: then GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!

Justin: NO!!!!

Mr. Monks: ok then, you want to play around? Let me get security.

Mr. Monks goes to pick up the phone. He dials the security number.

Mr. Monks: yeah, hi. This is Mr. Monks. I need security over in the computer room. Ok. Bye.

Security: Justin, come with us please.

Justin: ah man!!

Leroy: no no no no no no!!! JUSTIN!!!!

Madjuan: that was close!

Chicken: yeah, if Mr. Monkey wouldn’t have come, we’d be goners.

Mr. monks: excuse me. Where did you hear that name?

Chicken: um, did I say monkey, I meant donkey.

He points over to the wall where there is a picture of a donkey.

Mr. Monks: oh. Ok. (That was a close one. I thought he knew about my double life as a secret agent. I wish major monogram would already call me to stop that guy with the funny name along with that platypus named Perry.)

Meanwhile…. 

Doof: oh, man. Look at this place! I could spread more evil asleep.

Leroy: yes, can I help you?

Doof: yes, get out of this place! I’m taking over this school now! 

Leroy: I don’t think so. Security! Come remove this man from my sight.

Security: yes sir Leroy!

Doof: you wait Leroy! I’m going to invent the take-over-the-school-intator. And you’ll be sorry!!!

Leroy: yeah, I don’t think so.

Meanwhile….

Ring!!!!! The bell rang for 7th period. The 4 friends headed for there English class.

Isabella: hey Phineas! Whatyah doin’?

Phineas: we are heading for English.

Isabella :oh. We have U.S history.

Phineas: oh man. What a bummer. I really wanted to be with you for 7th.

Isabella: really?

Phineas: yeah, because I really, really, really…

Chicken: um, Phineas. I hate to bother you right now but we are going to be late if we don’t move it.

Phineas: oh. Ok. I guess I’ll see you later Isabella.

Isabella: yeah, I’ll see you.

The 4 friends were half way to the English room.

Madjuan: don’t worry Phineas. I bet you’ll tell her how you feel soon enough. You’ve got to give it time.

Phineas: yeah, I guess your right.

Madjuan: ok boys. Let’s get to English, the last class of the day.

Chicken: yeah, and the hardest.

Madjuan: you got that right. Let’s go.

And so they went. However, Leroy was watching in the distance. 

Leroy: well, well, well. Looks like I found his weakness. It looks like this is my last chance for my plan to succeed.

 

That’s the end of this chapter. And this fanfic is halfway finished. I moved the number of chapters from 8 to 10. Plus the epilogue and A/N chapter. So, as always, please review. See all of you later!!!


	7. English Class and The Kindnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan and his friends finish they're normal day of school. however, Leroy has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Chapter 7 right? Let’s get started.

 

Ring!!!! 7th period had started.

Madjuan: oh boy, we barley made it!

Phineas: yeah, I know.

Teacher: ok students. Listen, and listen closely. We are having a pop quiz today.

All students: aw!!!!!

Teacher: take one and pass it back.

Phineas: oh man, I can’t breath for some reason.

Madjuan: (what the heck is wrong with Phineas? He was just fine a minute ago. Now he can’t breath? I can’t help but wonder that Leroy is behind all this.) Phineas, are you all right?

Phineas: yeah, I’m fine.

Chicken: hey Ferb, what’s wrong with your step bro?

Ferb: I don’t know chicken. But I hope he is all right. I think it has something to do with the bear hug that Leroy gave him back in third. But the chances of that happening are 1,625,875 to one.

Chicken: yeah, you’re right.

Meanwhile….

Perry entered his secret base, which was right underneath the school. A green pipe came up from the ground and a man with red overalls and a hat that had an “m” printed on it came up out of the pipe.

Mario: wait a minute. This isn’t the mushroom kingdom.

He went back down the pipe, and Perry followed the man, hoping to see this “mushroom kingdom” but when he got to the other end, he landed in his base. When he got there a man appeared on a giant screen. His name was major monogram, or mm for short.

Mm: good afternoon agent P. Dr doofenshmirtz has been inventing a “take over the school inator” or something to that extent. We need you to find him and stop him.

Perry saluted his commander and was off for doof’s base. On the way he passed Leroy’s base and he overheard Leroy and Justin talking about their plan.

Leroy: excellent. My plan is almost successful. Ok Justin, now listen, when the bell rings I want you to knock Phineas unconscious with this baseball bat and put him in this bag and then bring him back to the base.

When Perry heard this plan, he pointed his hovercraft toward Leroy and tried to knock him unconscious. But it failed.

Justin: I don’t think I can do that.

Leroy: oh, and why not?

Justin: because that hovercraft is trying to crash into us!

Leroy struck the hovercraft with a rock where it exploded.

Leroy: did you really think you could stop me? Justin tie up this weird duck-like thing and put him away with that weird deranged lunatic would you?

Justin: got it!

Justin went into the base. There he saw Mr. Monks, chained to the wall and Doof, also chained to the wall.

Doof: when are you going to let me out of this place?

Justin: as soon as Leroy’s master plan unfolds. That’s when!

Perry: makes his chirping noise.

Justin: and you to you weird duck thing.

Doof: he’s not a duck thing you idiot! He’s a platypus.

Justin: whatever.

Meanwhile… 

Madjuan: oh my god. It’s barley 2:45? This class is SLOW!

Teacher: hey, no talking or I’ll take your paper and you will receive an f for the day.

Madjuan: ok. Sorry. 

Ten minutes later….

Madjuan: thank god. I finished.

Ring!!! 

Phineas: finally!

Madjuan: I know right? That class takes FOREVER!!! Well, I’ll see you two tomorrow!

Phineas: yeah, we’ll see you too.

As madjuan, Ferb, and chicken went to their buses, Phineas went to the lockers to put his books away. And that’s where it happened.

Leroy: finally! I’ve been waiting all day for this!

Phineas: whoa! Someone, help! I’m being kid- 

Leroy: shut it Phineas! Now, I’m in charge!

Ferb was now getting worried. Phineas had been gone for almost 10 minutes, and the buses were leaving. Madjuan and Ferb were on the same bus, mainly because, Phineas and Ferb were Madjuan’s neighbors now. Madjuan was sitting at the same seat he was sitting at when he was on the bus that morning. He went home and played his favorite game for his ps3. AC/DC live: Rock Band. He played the song “Moneytalks” and then he played go sports skydiving. He went to bed and after a few hours, he fell asleep.

Madjuan: this was the best day ever. I met 2 new students and turned out to be the 2 best friends a guy could ever have.

The next morning he got up, got dressed and put his black jacket on again. He went to the bus stop when Ferb was running towards him. Really fast. Madjuan could tell from the expression on Ferb’s face that it was not good at all.

Madjuan: Ferb slow down! What’ wrong?

Ferb: it’s about Phineas. He didn’t come home last night. I think he’s still at school. He wouldn’t answer his cell phone at all last night. I’m so worried.

Madjuan: don’t worry Ferb. I’m sure he’s all right. (Yeah right. He probably isn’t all right. Leroy probably caught him and kidnapped him. Yeah, now all I need is for chicken to call me and tell me that the bus is broken down and Leroy is behind it.)

“Come on come on love me for the money –“

Madjuan: hello? … You’re kidding me! Ok. Later chicken. Guess what, Ferb? The bus broke down. And guess who is behind it? Leroy! (I hate it when I’m right.)

Ferb: what do we do madjuan?

Madjuan: I don’t know Ferb. But we’d better think of something. And fast.

 

That’s the end of chapter 7. This maybe one of my (if not) longest chapters ever. Oh, I will confirm that the sequel will be made, but I don’t know when. Probably after this fanfic.

P.S. coming up in the next chapter: the plan to get to school maybe by air or car. who knows. I will try to update ASAP. So please, as always, review.

p.s.s. Madjuan’s ring tone is the song money talks by AC/DC. That song will be appearing later on in a nearby chapter, but I am not telling when. So please review as stated above. So, until next time, see yah!!!


	8. Skydiving Into School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan and Ferb must find a way to get to school to save Phineas!

Chapter 8, right? You will be happy to know that this story is almost over.

P.S. all characters and names will be revealed in my A/N notes chapter. Let’s get started.

 

Madjuan: ok. First things first. How in the heck are we going to get to school Ferb?

Ferb: I don’t know.

Phone: ring ring!!

Madjuan: hello? … Hold on chicken; let me put it on speakerphone.

Click!

Madjuan: ok chicken. Go ahead.

Chicken: listen both of you. I can confirm that Leroy was the one who sabotaged the bus. Also, Leroy kidnapped Phineas. All I’m saying is that you two better get your butts down here and fast.

Madjuan: thanks, chicken. Later.

Chicken: later.

Madjuan: ok Ferb, we’ve got to get to the school ASAP. Any ideas?

Ferb: how about we hitch a ride to school?

Madjuan: nah. I don’t trust anyone these days.

They thought and thought. Then, madjuan got an idea.

Madjuan: Ferb. I have the greatest idea ever. Do you have any parachutes?

Ferb: I have about 10,000 parachutes. Wait, what are you getting at?

Madjuan: how about we skydive into school?

Ferb: ok. Good idea. But there’s one very small problem.

Madjuan: and what’s that?

Ferb: WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET A PLANE FROM???

Madjuan: hm… good question.

Ferb: wait! Phineas and I would always build stuff over our summer vacation. We even built a roller coaster in our backyard. I know that sounds impossible, but we did.

Madjuan: what are you saying?

Ferb: I’m saying that we should build the plane.

Madjuan: you have got to be kidding me! I can’t build a plane.

Ferb: don’t worry, I’ll help.

Madjuan: since there isn’t another way to get to school, I guess we should.

Ferb: ok, you get the parachutes, and I’ll build the plane. Let’s get started.

 

Meanwhile at the school…

 

Leroy is at his base, with Justin and a machine that is brainwashing Phineas.

Justin: you don’t know what your doing.

Leroy: can it Justin.

Justin: you know, I don’t have to take this. Madjuan was right. You are an idiot. And you know what Leroy? I’m going to help madjuan take you down.

Leroy: fine. be my guest. I don’t need you. You and madjuan will fail. No one can stop me now. Not you, not madjuan, not chicken, NOT ANYONE! 

Justin: you will go down Leroy! You will!!

Justin exited the base.

Leroy: what an idiot. I feel sorry for him. Well Phineas Flynn, only a short period of time left.

???: Leroy sir! I just got word that madjuan and Ferb are on their way to rescue Phineas. And every one of Madjuan’s friends are coming to stop you!

Leroy: good. Let them come. They can’t stop me. No one can!

 

Meanwhile back at Phineas and Ferb’s house…

Madjuan: wow. Look at that plane.

Ferb: yeah, she is a beauty. 

The plane was a green and beige Remington biplane.

Ferb: ok madjuan. Pilot it.

Madjuan: your trying to kill me, aren’t you?

Ferb: no I’m not. Hurry up and get into the plane so we could rescue Phineas.

Madjuan: oh ok. Let’s hurry.

Ferb: what are you doing?

Madjuan: calling chicken.

Ferb: what for? 

Madjuan: were going to need some people to secure the drop zone right? Well that’s what I’m doing. Hello chicken? Listen, I need you to get marc, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ryan, and Patrick to get to the track and secure it for a drop zone. Why? Because, ferb and I are going to skydive into school. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the only way to school. Ok see you later. Bye. Ok Ferb, let’s go.

Ferb: oh, I forgot to mention. There is a button in your control panel. When you get ready to dive, press that button. 

Madjuan: what’s it do?

Ferb: it’s an auto land. When you press that button, it will automatically fly back to where it took off from and land by its self on the airstrip. Did you get all that?

Madjuan: yeah, I got it. Now let’s rescue Phineas.

Madjuan started the engine to the plane and took off. Believe it or not, the plane steering wheel was a basic ps3 controller. Madjuan could fly this plane easy. They took off and headed to the school.

Madjuan: OK. HERE WE GO!!!!

The plane traveled until they saw the school. Ferb got his skydiving gear on. They were over the track and below them; they could see all there friends.

Ferb: ok madjuan, wish me luck!

Ferb jumped out of the plane and when he was 1,000 feet above the track, he pulled the rip chord and a purple parachute came out. He glided down to the track.

Madjuan: way to go Ferb! Better put this on auto land. 

Madjuan pushed the auto land button. It started heading back to Madjuan’s house. Madjuan looked down as he put his gear on and headed out for the wing. Then he jumped down to the track.

Madjuan:( what in the world did I just do? I’ll tell what I just did. I just jumped out of a plane. Good thing I left my backpack here at school. Gulp. I just hope I don’t die. I hope I get to see the day I marry Dawn. Oh man is she cute; with her ocean blue eyes her cute button nose and her nice cute voice. Wait, what’s my altitude? Oh my god! I’d better pull the chute open.)

Madjuan pulled the chord, but no chute came out.

Madjuan: (no no no no no!!! Why is my chute not opening?)

Just then, a girl with blue eyes, pink boots and blue hair with a white hat with half a pokeball on it was walking to class, saw madjuan trying to pull his chute.

Dawn: NO MADJUAN!! Please be all right. 

Madjuan: (oh my god, I can’t believe it’s the end for me. Not only am I not ever going to see Phineas again, I’m never going to see the love of my life get married to me. Never.)

Just then, madjuan pulls the chute open, and comes out a yellow parachute with a giant “m” on it. He glides down to the track.

Dawn: oh, thank god, he’s fine!

Madjuan: I’m never doing that again!

Chicken: you made it to school, didn’t you?

Madjuan: yeah.

Chicken: then don’t complain!

Madjuan: I guess your right. Now let’s rescue Phineas! 

All: YEAH!!!

Madjuan: you here that Leroy? WER’E COMING TO GET YOU!!!

Meanwhile…

 

Leroy: ok madjuan! Come and get me!!!

 

To be continued…

 

That is the end of chapter 8 longest chapter yet. Please review.

 

P.S. if you don’t know by now, Madjuan’s love interest in this chapter is Dawn from pokemon diamond and pearl anime. Yes I do like her in real life, but as this is fanfiction, I could do what ever I want to do with my fanfic. Just 2 more chapters left and then the epilogue and the A/N notes chapter. So review. Until next time, see yah!!!


	9. My Best Friend, Now My Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leroy succeeds in changing Phineas. madjuan has no clue what to do. however, a little someone give him some helpful advice.

Chapter 9. Nearing the end. Just 1 more chapter and then…. Well, you get the idea.

 

Ring! The bell rang for first period. 

Madjuan: hurry up chicken and Ferb! We are going to be late!

They rushed through the halls, desperate to get to U.S history. They saw the door, and just as they entered the door, the bell rang.

Chicken: that was extremely close.

Just then, Leroy came in with a completely different Phineas. This version of Phineas had a darker personality. He now had burgundy hair, black eyes instead of his normal shade of blue eyes, and a lot meaner than before.

Madjuan: Phineas? Are you ok?

Phineas: I’M FINE MADJUAN!! DON’T EVEN TALK TO ME!!!!!

Leroy: do you like what I’ve done to Phineas? A true friend to me now. YOU HEAR THAT? I GOT THE LAST LAUGH! HA HA HA HA!!

Madjuan: you bastard! Change him back. NOW!!! 

Leroy: I don’t think so! Come Phineas; let’s leave these idiots alone, shall we?

Phineas: yeah, let’s go.

Ring!!!

Madjuan, chicken, and Ferb went to there Spanish class.

Leroy: ha! My plan succeeded! 

Ring!!! The 3 friends went to science, then math, then woodworking, then acellus then English.

Dawn: oh, hi Madjuan.

Madjuan: hey Dawn.

Dawn: what’s wrong madjuan? You don’t sound like you always do.

Madjuan: Dawn, it’s about Phineas. What do I do?

Dawn: well, the real Phineas has got to be somewhere in there. You’ve got to reach in there and bring back the real Phineas back.

Madjuan: yeah, you’re right! I’m going to find the real Phineas! And I know just how to do it. Thanks dawn, you really helped me out. You know what? I just realized that you should be…

 

Dawn: (finally. He’s going to ask me out!)

Madjuan: my girlfriend. But not in the couple way.

Dawn: oh. OK. (Oh man! He was about to ask me out. Oh well. Maybe next time.)

Madjuan: chicken. We’re going to get Phineas back to his old self again. All we need is a stage. And some instruments. 

Dawn: hey madjuan, could I help with the stage?

Madjuan: no you can’t.

Dawn: why?

Madjuan: because…

Madjuan puts his hands on dawn’s shoulders. Which made Dawn blush uncontrollably. 

Madjuan: I don’t want you to get hurt. Losing you would be the most devastating thing that would happen to me. Please. Because really deep down, I lo- 

Chicken: madjuan, we have got to go.

Madjuan: awwwwww!!!!!! Come on!!!!

Chicken: NOW!!!!!!

Madjuan: fine. Well, see ya dawn.

Madjuan kisses her on the cheek.

Dawn: (OH MY GOD. HE KISSED ME!!! Maybe he does like me.)

Madjuan: (man. So close to telling her how I feel. Maybe next time.)

Madjuan then headed for the track, where the stage was being built.

Dawn: BE CAREFUL MADJUAN!!!!

Madjuan: I WILL!!!

Dawn: please be careful. I don’t want to lose him. Please god, be with him.

Madjuan went to the stage. And got ready to get his friend back.

 

Chapter 9 complete. Next is the final chapter. Please review. See yah!!!


	10. Moneytalks, BS Walks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madjuan and his friends attempt to get Phineas back.

Ok people, this is it! The final chapter. Next is the epilogue and then the A/N notes chapter. As I said earlier, this chapter will feature a pairing with Phineas and Isabella. Lets get started.

 

Doof: you see Perry the platypus I was working on a take-over-the-school-inator. But Leroy found out and he shut my base down.

Justin entered the base and freed Doof, Mr. Monks and Perry.

Doof: why are you releasing us?

Justin: I realized that Leroy is an idiot. I’m sorry for trapping you. If you need me I’ll be at the stage on the track.

Doof: what stage you idiot! There isn’t a- 

Then the 3 walked out and looked to the track. There they saw a HUGE stage.

Madjuan: ok. Is everybody ready?

All: yeah.

Madjuan: ok I’ll sing the song and everybody else will sing back up. I’m getting my friend back.

Just then Leroy and Phineas walked into the track.

Leroy: what the heck is this?

Madjuan: now! 

Chicken, Ferb, and Baljeet started to play a catchy guitar riff. Phineas recognized the riff immediately. That riff started his favorite song.

Madjuan: yow! 

Leroy was shocked. He thought madjuan couldn’t break through. But he thought wrong.

Madjuan: tailored suits, chauffeured cars, fine hotels, and big cigars. 

Up for grabs, up for a price. And where the red-hot girls keep on dancing through the night.

All: The claim is on you, the sights are on me. So what do yah do, that’s guaranteed?

Madjuan: Hey there little girl. (Leroy!) You want it all. The furs, the diamonds the painting on the wall!

All: come on, come on, love me for the money, come on come on, listen to the moneytalk.

Phineas recognized the song, but he didn’t know that madjuan knew it.

Madjuan: a French maid, foreign chef, a big house with king sized bed. You had enough, you ship them out. The dollar’s up. Down. You’d better buy the pound! 

All: the claim is on you. The sights are on me. So what do yah do that’s guaranteed? 

Madjuan: hey there little girl. (Leroy!) You break the laws! You hustle, you deal, and you steal from us all!!

All: come on, come on, love me for the money, come on, come on, listen to the moneytalk.

Madjuan: Moneytalks. ya! Yow!!

Chicken then went into a guitar solo.

Leroy: Phineas, let’s get out of here.

Phineas: no way! I’ve been following you all day. This is my favorite song. But why does- aaaaaaawwwwwwwwww my head hurts.

Leroy: (oh no. What if madjuan gets through him?)

The guitar solo ended, and the riff started up again.

Madjuan: Moneytalks. 

All: Phineas! 

Madjuan: BS WALKS!

All: Leroy!!!!!!! 

Madjuan: Moneytalks! Come on come on!

All: come on, come on, love me for the money. Come on, come on, listen to the moneytalk.

Madjuan: moneytalk.  
When money talk talk talk.

Well hear it talk. Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! 

MONEYTALK! 

When the final note hit, Phineas’s eyes went back to their normal shade of blue.

Leroy: no no no no no no no!!! My plan is ruined! You’ll pay madjuan!

Due to Leroy’s anger, the stage started to collapse. 

Madjuan: everyone! Get out!!!!

Isabella tripped along the way out. And Phineas rescued her just in time.

Isabella: Phineas, you saved my life. Thanks!

Phineas: Isabella, I would have told you sooner, but I love you. Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?

Isabella: YES! I’ll be your girlfriend.

They both leaned in and kissed on the lips. They were officially boy friend and girl friend. Unfoutuneitly for Leroy, his outcome didn’t come out very well.

Doof: there he is! Under the stage! 

Security: Leroy, your under arrest.

Leroy: what for?

Security: for brainwashing a student. Come on, let’s go. You’re going to be in detention for a long time.

Justin: and goodbye Leroy! 

Leroy: Justin, get me out of here. Please. JUSTIN!!!

 

Well, that’s all folks! The sequel will be called JAILBREAK! Please look for it. So, please review. So until next time, see yah!!!

Coming up next: epilogue chapter.


	11. epilougue

OK people, this is the epilogue chapter. It’s not going to be that long. OK? Let’s get started. 

 

After the concert madjuan threw for Phineas, a lot of things have changed.

Madjuan, chicken, ferb and Phineas stayed best friends. They promised that they would help each other when they needed help.

Isabella changed her classes so that she could be with her boyfriend Phineas more often.

Mr. Monks kept teaching at the school and quit the agency. 

Doof and Perry were still nemesis’s with each other. And Doof scrapped his plans to make the take-over-the-school-inator.

Madjuan missed his big chance with Dawn at the tunnel of love.

Leroy stayed with a broken arm and landed in detention for 1-3 months for brainwashing Phineas. But, he would eventually get out.

Justin became friends with madjuan, chicken, Phineas and Ferb and quit being friends with Leroy.

Buford became Baljeet’s bodyguard and kept him away from Leroy.

Madjuan protected dawn from all harm that would come to her. Madjuan was certain that if he kept her from harm, she would go out with him. But, he didn’t know that she already did like him.

THE END.

 

So, what yah all think about my first fanfic? I decided I’m not doing the A/N notes chapter after all. The only thing I think your probably wondering is chicken’s real name. Well, I’ll tell you.

His real name is Christian erivez. we call him chicken because that is his nick name. Also, because we have another guy named Christian in our class, we call erivez chicken, so we don’t get them confused with each other. So that’s the end. Please review the story as a whole. So, see you when I write my 2nd fanfic, JAILBREAK! See yah!


End file.
